Falling mask
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: Two people. One snowy night. One bottle of wine. What could happen? Pairing: Sheelos (The cover art doesn't belong to me!)


_Hello there ;) _

_I wanted to write something for the Sheelos-Fandom and came up with this. I want to wish you all a Happy New Year and all the best for 2015. _

_Enjoy._

_- your FMC_

* * *

><p><strong>Falling mask<strong>

Snow was slowly falling down on the small village called Flanoir that night. It had been a good day so far but well not for everyone of the party. There was a small candlelight burning in a room. A silhouette was walking towards the window, a bottle of wine in its grasp. Its steps were heavy as if it was carrying a large load. As the person settled down on the windowsill, the face was finally a little illuminated by the pale light of the small candle on the desk not so far away. He preferred it a little darker when he was confronted with such memories. They kept appearing every night they were here in this goddam city. Sure the others liked the snow and that was the reason for him to come along to take a vacation here in this snowtown but he hated it. He hated the cold, he hated the snow and he hated the linked memories it made him remember. His blue eyes turned as cold as the icy wind outside of the window. He wanted to finally get some sleep. He popped the bottle open and took a quick gulp of it. It burned down his throat and he had to close his eyes for a second but the numb feeling was still not enough.

A soft knock on the door made him look up. It was already late and he did not await any company. Not even from a woman. This might sound strange but he had moments where he didn't want a woman to make him forget. He had times where he only wanted to be left alone, where he could be himself. Zelos. No Chosen One. Just Zelos.

Again there was a knock. With another gulp of his wine bottle he decided to just ignore it. It must be Lloyd to ask him something, but he didn't feel like talking right now. He wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to put that mask back on. That awfully cheerful face of the Chosen One. He loathed it. So he let the person knock again and again without saying anything. After a while he thought it was kind of strange that that somebody was still in front of his door. He wanted to get up to see who was so desperately craving his presence, when he heard a voice.

„Zelos, I know you are there. Open up."

Sheena? He was confused. What did she need from him? She was never the one to come and ask him something. Mostly because he was being an absolute idiot around her to get on her nerves. Her voice sounded tired and strained, something that was not natural. He knew that his appearance was far from being okay with him only in his tank top and trousers as well as the smell of alcohol that was everywhere around him. His bandana had gone missing while opening the wine bottle. He had wanted to be his normal self and not to have that mask back on, but right now he had to try and be the Chosen again. If only for a few minutes. With a heavy sigh he called her, too tired to get up and let her in.

„It's open, hunny."

The door opened slowly as if she doubted this was a good idea, but entered anyway. He could make out her tired face in the dim light of the little candle. She raised an eyebrow when she looked at him sitting on the windowsill. He knew that it was because of his state but didn't pay attention to it. He had not put the bottle of wine away, his breath would betray him anyway. Instead of saying something, he simply smiled without much joy. He had wanted to put his mask completely back on, but he couldn't help but smile bitterly. So he turned his face away to take another swig of the wine while looking outside where the snow was falling softly. He felt her coming closer. She had yet to say a word but he would not start a conversation. Perhaps she would leave earlier when he held his mouth shut? That was wishful thinking.

She sat opposite from him on the windowsill and it was just then that he noticed her only wearing a simple tank top and her trousers. No coat. Couldn't she fall asleep? Why was she here? But no words left her lips and her stare was still fixated on the outside world covered in snow. So he decided that he would keep quiet as well and with another gulp he downed more wine. He still did not feel numb enough. A movement before him made him look to his silent companion. She held her hand open as if she waited for him to give her something. What could that be? His eyes followed hers to the bottle of wine. Another joyless grin found its way on his lips as he handed her the bottle. She took a long swig from it only to make a grimace because of the burning feeling.

„Not good?"

He had an amused tone in his voice while leaning back on the wall while trying to ignore the snow outside the window.

„Great!"

Her voice held bitterness and annoyance that was only partly because of him. He knew that much. So instead of saying some more, he heaved a heavy sigh while closing his eyes. He loved the silence even though he would have preferred to be alone, he could not deny that having her here didn't make him uncomfortable. He could hear her taking more sips of his alcohol but he couldn't care less. He tried to blend it all out, to feel numb, and to not feel anything. But it didn't work. Strange? No, not enough wine. He held his palm open and felt the weight of a half emptied bottle placed in his hand. He didn't open his eyes when he took another gulp.

„Nasty night?"

Her voice sounded deeper. Perhaps of the alcohol? He didn't know. He tried to smile again but again it didn't turn out well enough. She raised an eyebrow again and he could see that she was wondering what was up with him. Stupid mask didn't quite fit tonight. Instead of trying another smile he drank from hid bottle to avoid her eyes. His voice was hoarse from the alcohol and some other emotions that made it hard to talk right now.

„Wonderful. Yours?"

He had tried not to sound too much sarcastic but by seeing that annoyed look on her face he knew that he had screwed up. Again. That was nothing new when he was with her. He knew that she wanted an honest answer from him but what was she thinking? Did she know that behind his mask he was thoughtful and honest? How could she? She shook her head. Perhaps because she thought it had been a stupid idea to hope he was normal. He closed his eyes again to avoid that burning look. Why was she here?

They stayed silent for the next minutes, just listening to the few noises outside of the window. He searched for topics that could make her forget his stupid answer before but couldn't find anything worth talking about. Okay there were things like his betrayal, the world fusion, the upcoming new journey and their respective duties they had after their final battle with Mithos. There was so much to talk about but somehow nothing seemed to be worth mentioning.

„Yours?"

He didn't know what else to say. She seemed surprised by his question, mostly because of the lack of a stupid nickname or a smile.

"Awful."

He raised an eyebrow because of her honest answer. So this was why she was here. She wanted to forget. Had she seen him buy that wine for himself a few hours ago? She was a ninja, perhaps she had stalked him. That thought made him chuckle to himself. Was he becoming tipsy?

"Nightmare?"

She didn't answer but the saddened look on her face made it quite clear that he was right with his assumption. It was not very difficult to know the reason she was so upset now. He had seen the golden bell in her hand. They shone warmly in the light of the candle. It must have been 2 years now. Without another word, he handed her the bottle. She needed it more than him. She took it without a word. Perhaps she was afraid to show any weakness to him. What a stupid thought. But she didn't know that he thought her an awesome and strong woman. She would not believe him anyway.

They sat in this comfortable silence for a while, eyes following the silent snowflakes that were shining brightly in the dim street light. Zelos had wanted to say something to cheer her up but didn't know if he was the right person to do that. Lloyd would be better in that case, that much he knew. It hurt to acknowledge it to himself, but he had given up on lying to himself. He had wanted to change.

"I can still see them all lying on the floor. All the blood and the horror on their faces. And Corrine …"

She stopped herself from finishing her sentence. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She pulled her legs against her body while holding the bottle of wine close to her. He knew she was not very good with alcohol but he didn't want to point that out right now. His blue eyes were fixated on her sad gaze. His heart felt heavy. It was out of character for her to show this weakness and even more that she came to him to tell him all those things. Where was that trust coming from?

He held his hand open to receive the bottle. He was still not numb enough. She gave it to him without looking up to meet his eyes.

"You know that she did it to protect you and that she wanted you to live a happy life. She would not have wanted to see you like this. It was not your fault Sheena."

His face was serious and so were his words. No smile, no nickname and no making fun of her. She looked up to him and he could see that she was fighting back the tears. That was Sheena. A fighter at heart. She was so much stronger than he was. He took a gulp of the wine. It didn't burn anymore but made him feel lightheaded. That was much better. A relaxed smile found its way on his lips when he gazed outside. The snow was slowly losing its importance and even more when he found two hazel eyes watching him with a thoughtful look. The stare was piercing and he thought she might even be able to see what made him look this messy in the first place.

"Bad memories?"

How did she know? He wanted to put his guard back on to stop her from seeing through him but knew that it was already too late for that. Surely she had not seen that it which memories that hunted him but he could imagine her talking to Seles. Perhaps she knew already. Another bitter smile made her cock her head to the side.

"You knew?"

"Seles told me a few months ago."

Just as he thought. He felt himself getting angry. How could Seles tell Sheena something so important and personal? He furrowed his brows in anger. He took another gulp of the burning liquor in order to calm himself down. It didn't work.

"Sorry."

The apology made him look at her. Why was she apologizing now? He was getting awfully confused tonight and it made him irritated. But before he could voice his anger, she beat him to it.

"That day you disappeared and I asked Seles what happened to you. She explained what had happened so long ago. I am sorry."

He knew she was being honest and his heart grew heavy once again when he realized that she worried a lot about him. He felt another lump growing in his throat that made his voice even more deep and hoarse. He didn't care, because he had to know.

"Why?"

She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

He swallowed but that lump didn't go away.

"Why do you care?"

He began to shiver under her gaze. His mask was falling slowly apart and he couldn't put it back on. She had seen through him. He wanted to smile bitterly again but it didn't work and instead he felt his eyes burning because of unshed tears. It was so out of character for him. But instead of making fun of him or talking about his weakness, she gave him a small smile. It was so honest and he knew that this woman in front of him knew him already too well. They had known each other for years and he was sure that she would see through every lie he was spilling right now.

"Because you are important to me."

Perhaps it was the alcohol that made her this bold and honest. He could see that traitorous blush on her cheeks and he wondered what the cause of it was. Mentally he hoped he made her blush like this but instead of voicing his thoughts, like he often did, he gave her the bottle with a small smile. Her words warmed his entire body up. They made him feel again and made the numbness disappear. She accepted the bottle with a grin.

"Likewise."

His answer made her smile even wider. They sat again in comfortable silence. Even Zelos felt no need to say something more. He just wanted to sit like this for a while longer with the person that made him feel kind of special in her own way. For her, he wasn't the Chosen One. For her, he was Zelos. A sometimes real stupid but also honest man. He watched her take the last gulp of the expensive wine. She laid back with a content sight and he felt the need to take her in his arms. To hold her close but he didn't. So they continued to sit opposite from each other on the windowsill and stare outside into the night.

It was really comfortable until she decided to get up. She stretched her sore muscles and it was only until then that he noticed that the candle had burned down. It was dark in his room and the only light came from the street lamp outside of the Inn. She looked breathtaking. Zelos didn't know if it was because of the wine or something else, but he felt himself getting pulled towards her. Like magnetism. Normally he was a coward and he didn't like risks too much but hadn't he wanted to change? So without a second thought he acted.

"Good night Z.."

The rest of her speech was swallowed by his hot lips. He murmured her name and felt her shiver under his touch. She tasted of wine and warmth. His arms tugged her close and when he felt her responding he knew that it had been good to be brave. This was right. He felt her smile and whisper his name against his lips and could not help but return the smile.

_Sometimes it takes just one small portion of courage to get what you want the most._

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you like it. <em>

_Thanks for giving it a try!_

_- your FMC_


End file.
